


Say It Now

by sormik



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sormik/pseuds/sormik
Summary: Vanitas has a moment of clarity after waking up next to his best friend.





	Say It Now

**Author's Note:**

> since "Riku Replica" is clearly not a name appropriate for a modern au, i thought the name Rei would fit nicely instead
> 
> anyway i started this entirely on a whim because it's easy to imagine a scenario where Vanitas makes an impulsive decision that forces him to realize he can't avoid his feelings forever. i wanted tag this with "mutual pining" but it didn't quite seem to fit, since this happens well after Rei already comes to terms with his own feelings for Vanitas and does his best to keep things comfortable for the both of them
> 
> oh, and Rei absolutely picked up using "Vani" from Ventus lol

—

Daylight leaked through the blinds of Rei’s bedroom window, forcing a very groggy teenager to blearily open his eyes. Begrudgingly blinking himself awake, Vanitas wondered why his back was so warm even though the air conditioner whirred quietly above. He looked over his shoulder and let out an amused huff when he saw his best friend's back behind him. From what he could tell, he and Rei had stayed up late, talking aimlessly in bed before falling asleep on top of the blankets. While it wasn’t the first time that they’d ended up asleep next to each other within the past few weeks, Vanitas suddenly became self-conscious as he realized he’d fallen asleep fully clothed.

 _Whatever, at least I brushed my teeth_ , he thought to himself. Vanitas sighed quietly before turning over to see if his friend was still soundly asleep. He was met with a full view of Rei’s long silver hair, messy and trailing its way over the small pillow space between them.

It was easy for Vanitas to let his thoughts drift so soon after waking up, and a light feeling in his chest danced around encouraging him to do so. He tiredly imagined himself stomping on it instead. Usually, Vanitas would’ve just closed his eyes to get more sleep before Rei would wake him up around noon. He didn’t know what was different about this morning, and he didn’t really want to think too hard about it.

As he gazed passively at the hair close to his face, he felt the urge to make it look...neater. Taking his hand closest to the pillow, Vanitas lifted a finger and pressed it lightly on the silver strands in front of him. A lazy smirk appeared on his face when there was no reaction from the sleeping boy. Taking his chance, he began to comb the loose strands so that they lied closer to Rei's back. Vanitas gleefully engaged in the innocent mischief, choosing to leave tangled strands alone. Maybe in the past he would've tugged on them just to scare Rei awake, but just thinking about it felt less satisfying than it may have before.

As he went on, Vanitas' motions became more deliberate. His smirk slowly fell back into a neutral expression, and his eyes began following the slow movement of his fingers running through his friend’s hair. He hesitated as he reached up to brush back the hair falling over Rei's face, still hidden from him, and he ignored the warmth that spread from his chest as the back of his fingers brushed against Rei's cheek. His hand lingered this time, gently playing with the hair strands that were still between his fingers.

 _I think I could wake up to this every day_ , the thought suddenly crossed his mind, and Vanitas froze. The lightness in his chest came back with a vengeance, making it harder to breathe as he became laced with anxiety. _What the hell is going on with me?_ But before Vanitas could answer his own question, his thoughts were interrupted.

“...Why’d you stop?” The voice was unmistakably Rei’s. Vanitas quickly pulled back his hand as his heart raced, despite already having been caught.

“Your hair was in my face, and now it isn’t,” he didn’t give Rei a straight answer, not that he could if he wanted to. “Anyway, I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up in a couple hours.” He closed his eyes and turned back over in a futile attempt to forget about what just happened. A few moments later, he felt Rei shift behind him. Vanitas forced himself to focus on anything but the feeling of his heart beating in his chest. Even the air conditioner had stopped whirring, and he hoped that the tension he felt didn't extend to his friend. Rei would probably just brush it off. Sometimes the two of them leaned on each other when tired, and sometimes Rei would put his arms around Vanitas' shoulders, so some stupid hair touching wasn't weird... Was it?

It took a warm arm embracing him for Vanitas' eyes to snap open. He was wide awake now.

"What-," his protest was cut short as Rei's steady voice spoke up behind him.

"Just tell me to let go, and I will."

Vanitas relaxed a bit, "...It's not like you haven't hugged me before. Do what you want." He could almost sense Rei rolling his eyes.

"What I want is to know if you're okay. It looked like you were shaking just a few seconds ago."

"So your idea was to hug me? If you thought I was cold, there are blankets right under us."

Much to his surprise, Rei pulled him closer and comically nuzzled his cheek against Vanitas' hair. "Oh? But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't personally share my body heat with you? I'm not a selfish guy, Vani."

Vanitas laughed incredulously, "What the hell? We're not fucking penguins. And I wasn't cold, okay? Forget about it."

His friend hummed. "So you weren't cold. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Oh...right. Vanitas hated how Rei knew acting stupid was an easy way to distract him. At least his anxiety was gone, but he didn't want to start thinking about why he actually loved how well Rei knew him.

... _Fuck_. "What's there to talk about?"

"...I'll think of something to say in a second."

"Alright."

Vanitas closed his eyes as Rei continued to hold him close. He refused to let stupid emotions send him into another spiral, and in his determination to think about anything else, his attention moved to the warmth around him. _Figures_ , he thought to himself, _of course I have a fucking crush on the first boy I've ever become friends with_. Rei's hold on him became slightly tighter, bringing him back out of his momentary self-deprecation. Vanitas opened his eyes again, ready to ask if Rei was okay when he heard the other boy sigh heavily, but then he realized what felt so off.

How long had Rei's heartbeat been elevated?

"...Rei?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm going to turn around. Don't move, okay?"

"Okay."

Rei raised his arm just enough to let Vanitas turn over, and they faced each other for the first time since waking up. Vanitas could tell Rei was avoiding looking directly at him. It was funny, considering he still had no problem keeping an arm around Vanitas' waist.

"...Sorry. For making things awkward, I mean. It probably isn't fun waking up to some guy messing with your hair while you're asleep."

"...Vani."

"What."

"I liked it."

"You-...what?"

This time, Rei looked directly at him as he spoke, "I like it when I get to see your gentle side, Vanitas." He moved his arm to bring his hand to the side of Vanitas' face, brushing some of the messy black hair at his temple back with a soft expression. Rei's hand was shaking a little against his cheek, and something in Vanitas broke.

"...Would you find it gross if I told you that I liked how soft your hair was? What about if I told you waking up next to you makes me feel stupidly fuzzy inside? I know you don't give a shit about being touchy-feely because we're friends, but I-," he hesitated, "I don't want to ruin shit because I can't tell if what I'm feeling is real or not..."

"What are you feeling? I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me. And, to answer your questions: I don't think any of that is gross."

Vanitas laughed a bit wryly, "I'll never get why you're so damn patient with me."

"I like you, I think that's enough of a reason."

"S-stop, you're being embarrassing."

"What? I like you."

"You fucking sap..." Rei ran his hand through Vanitas' bedhead affectionately, and Vanitas in turn wondered if Rei was trying to kill him.

"...Vani?"

"What."

"If I told you that you're the only person I like being touchy-feely with this much, how does that make you feel?"

"...Like the bee's fucking knees. Why?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Vanitas was burning.

"N-no."

Rei's hand cupped his cheek. "Can I be your first kiss?"

"...Only if you promise to kiss me again."

"I promise, Vani."

"Okay. I'm gonna close my eyes, tell me if you change your mind so I don't make myself look stupider than I already have."

"You really don't look stupid, but I will."

Vanitas closed his eyes, and a few seconds later he felt Rei's lips touch his softly before pulling away. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rei giving him a strange look.

"...What?"

"Please tell me I can call you cute."

"No."

"Fine, but can I call you my boyfriend now?"

"...Yeah, sure." Vanitas shifted close enough press his cheek against Rei’s chest, and Rei embraced him in return, much tighter than before. Shyly, Vanitas lifted his own arm and hugged him back, loosely grabbing onto the back of Rei’s shirt. In their own little world together, the two boys gradually fell back asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> -later that day-
> 
> Vanitas: *slams open the front door* hey losers  
> Ventus: welcome back  
> Sora, mouth filled with marshmallows: (muffled) hey! you look kinda happier than usual  
> Vanitas: what?  
> Ventus: huh. he's right, got something to tell us Vani?  
> Vanitas: *trying to pretend that Rei didn't just kiss him on the doorstep 30 seconds ago* the hell are you-  
> Riku, walking in with a glass of water for Sora:  
> Vanitas:  
> Vanitas: bye


End file.
